Not an Option
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had seen his eyes after the match with Shuusuke, no one else had realized it, but he had truly contemplated quitting Tennis, not because of the loss of victory...but because of his loss of control...or, lack thereof.
1. Chapter 1

**Not an Option**

**Summary: ****Kagome Higurashi had seen his eyes after the match with Shuusuke, no one else had realized it, but he had truly contemplated quitting Tennis, not because of the loss of victory...but because of his loss of control...or, lack thereof.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**Pairing: Kagome/Akaya**

**-x-x-x-**

'_I'm not saying that I condone his behavior, but something about the way those events played out...it wasn't normal.'_ Kagome watched the ball roll away from the Fudoumine's captain. The injury to his right ankle becoming more and more apparent with every step made. Finally, it was over, and Rikkaidai played victor to another set.

Kagome stepped up onto the court as Tachibana was taken away on a medical gurney. "...Akaya-Kun..."

Akaya turned with a twisted grin on his face, but his eyes didn't match the facial expression. His eyes were scared, terrified, shaken up from what had just happened. "K-Kagome-Senpai..."

Kagome gave a small smile, "come on Akaya-Kun, let's go get some water,"

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see the Rikkaidai team's vice captain standing behind her. She brushed his hand off her shoulder with a frown before taking Akaya by the hand and walking off the court.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome-San is mad, Sanada-San."

Sanada stared after the retreating backs of Rikkaidai's Ace and his baby sister. If not for the fact that she was his little sister, he would have told her to leave Akaya be and get off the court, but out of all of them, she knew Akaya best, since she was closest to his age group. "Yanagi-San, go and keep an eye on them."

"...hai."

**-x-x-x-**

"Do you believe in hell, Kagome-Senpai?"

"...do I believe...hmm," Kagome smiled, "I can't say that I do. I believe that the hell we imagine up is due entirely to our own inner demons. We create the place that we are to go, and if our hearts are made up entirely of things that torment us at night, these...inner demons...then we go to a place like that. I think, when you die, it's like falling into a deep sleep, and you either fall into a dream...or a nightmare..."

"I've only had nightmares...ever since I could remember, I've always been afraid of something. I feel like I'm always running away…"

Kagome frowned, turning to Akaya who had stopped walking, she brought her hands to the sides of his face. "Akaya, if you ever feel like running away, come to me. I don't know if I can do anything to ease your fears, but I want to be able to help you. Your eyes..." she traced her thumbs under his eyes and smiled sadly, "I can see your scared, no matter what sinister smile you may be wearing at the time, the horror in your eyes is undeniable."

His eyes widened and for a moment, she thought he might pull away from her, he normally did if someone tried to console him, but his actions next took her by surprise. His arms wound gently, but firmly around her waist as he buried his face in her neck, her hair flying around the two of them at the sudden movement.

She felt tears sliding down her neck, none of which were hers. Pulling her arms from his face, she dropped down onto her knees, Akaya joining her when gravity took over him. Holding him, she rubbed soothing circles on his back as she closed her eyes, neither aware of the eyes which were watching from a distance.

**-x-x-x-**

Stepping back into the shadows of the trees where he leaned against one of the trunks, Yanagi watched from afar the interaction between the two. He knew just as well as the rest of the team, that there were problems with Akaya, but who was he to intervene with the younger boys' issues?

He stayed in the shadows until finally the sun had started to set. It didn't seem as if the two would be leaving anytime soon, deciding to go ahead and return back Yanagi made to leave when he saw movement at the corner of his eyes. Akaya lifted his head and with those tears defining his cheeks ever so slightly, glistening with the light of dusks sun, he leaned forward and kissed the vice captains sister.

With his eyes slightly wider due to his surprise, Yanagi opened his flip book, he took down some notes before he finally left the two younger Rikkaidai students to their own devices.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was slightly surprised by what had just happened. She had always thought of Akaya as cute, but it was more like a baby brother, never anything more, even still she thought of him as a baby brother, despite the kiss she'd just received. "A...Akaya..."

"...gomen, Senpai..." Akaya stood silently, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he left back in the direction of the Rikkaidai tennis team.

"_...Akaya-Kun..."_ her voice barely came to whisper as his name drifted away on the wind. Curiously, she couldn't help but wonder, what exactly was going on in that head of his. Standing, Kagome sighed, "...baka..."

**-x-x-x-**

Sanada looked to his left as he watched Yanagi return, s few seconds before Akaya joined them. "Kirihara-San, where is Kagome?"

Akaya sat down and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were with her, weren't you?" Sanada stood up irritably, the only time he really ever showed emotions such as anger or irritability was when it concerned one of two people. His little sister, or Seiichi. This was one of those situations.

"Nii-San, I'm right here." Kagome walked up as Fudoumine began vacating the court, "You act like I need a keeper."

"As far as I can see, you do."

Raising a brow, Kagome couldn't keep the smartass comment from falling from her lips, "as opposed to your flawless credentials, I'm sure I'm not the only one in our family who requires some supervision, Nii-san." She watched him turn a fierce glare to her and couldn't help but smirk. He knew what she was referring to. Countless nights he would sneak out to his..._friend_...Seiichi. This was however before he was hospitalized, but still, she recalled how many times he'd sneak in around three in the morning, and she had known long ago of the attraction between the two. "Did I say something that upset you, Nii-san?"

"Kagome, you will be running laps along with the rest of the regular's upon our return."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shrugged, _'whatever...in the end I can just choose to not show up.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter to 'Not an Option'! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not an Option**

**Summary:****Kagome Higurashi had seen his eyes after the match with Shuusuke, no one else had realized it, but he had truly contemplated quitting Tennis, not because of the loss of victory...but because of his loss of control...or, lack thereof.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**Pairing: Kagome/Akaya**

**-x-x-x-**

As Sanada had said the prior day, Kagome was running laps alongside the rest of the Rikkaidai's Regulars. The Ace a few feet ahead of her, with the rest of the members spread out, only Yagyu kept his pace beside her.

"You seem to be upset, Kagome-San."

"You are of course, pointing out the obvious?"

"...anything I can help with?"

Kagome stopped running, wiping the sweat from her brow as Yagyu stopped an joined her, "I don't think so. It's not really that I'm upset, I'm just thinking, and it's complicated enough, if I get others involved, It will only cause things to get more complex...though...I do have a question..."

"Which is?"

Catching her brother's eye, Kagome took to running again, "what are your thoughts on hell?"

"Care to elucidate?"

"Well...do you believe in hell?"

Yagyu kept to himself for a moment, thinking carefully over his next words, he finally came to terms with just what it was he'd say, "I do not believe in Hell, as I have not seen it. As far as a place, it is yet to be proven to exist. Metaphorically, according to religion, Hell is a place where lost souls go for damnation. I am sure many religious people believe it is the polar opposite to heaven, but no one knows if that exists either. Until I see it, I refuse to believe it. Hell is a state of mind."

"...I agree...it's a state of mind...but for some it's more. How can you help someone, who is so certain that Hell is not only real, but he too is a demon?"

"Ah...Kirihara-San..."

"..."

"I think he's the only one who can break free from his beliefs, no one can make someone believe something else."

Kagome smiled, "maybe not, but I'm sure I can encourage him to believe in me...I'll lay down my life for Akaya—Kun, I'll save our resident devil! Thanks for listening, Yagyu-Senpai!"

Yagyu watched Kagome speed up a little in her run, "...hai~..." he muttered under his breath.

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya walked over to a bench to grab his water bottle, the day was already sweltering, and they had only just finished their warm up. A pair of arms wound gently around his shoulders and he looked over to see Kagome smiling at him. Pulling the water bottle from his lips, he smiled back, "Kagome-Senpai! Are you done running?"

"Hai, just finished. Do you have any plans after school today?" Kagome dropped her arms as he turned to face her.

"As in...?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "as in, are you free for a few hours after school?"

"I have tennis practice after school, you know that."

"No, you can skip." Kagome grinned, "I'll practice with you later, but there's somewhere I want to take you after school. You'll come with me, right?"

Akaya glanced over at Sanada who was making his way over to him and Kagome. No having much time to think over his decision, he smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you at the front gate after school."

"Good, bring your tennis bag too!"

Kagome skipped past her brother with a smile on her face. Sanada turned to watch her leave the court before turning his eyes back to Akaya who had gone back to his water bottle.

"What was that about?"

Akaya shrugged, placing his bag down, he grabbed his racquet and ran across the court to the other side of the net, across from Marui who was chewing a new piece of gum, balancing a ball on the rim of his racquet and rolling it all around the rim.

**-x-x-x-**

Sanada left the court to follow after Kagome, and she knew this, which is why he _couldn't_ find her.

Kagome stared after her brother as he passed by the group of girls she'd camouflaged herself in, smirking before skipping off down the hallway in the opposite direction. "...baka..."

She came to a stop in front of her first class and sat down at the window, staring out at the tennis court, she smiled, watching Bunta and Akaya go back and forth with rally's. It was starting to be a good day, though, she knew well Akaya's mood swings. He was always like this, he always had been.

Hurt, lost and confused one day, and the next...acting as if nothing was bothering him. He was a rollercoaster of emotions, and more than that, she was the passenger. She was going to be there for him, for every rise and fall on this ride. If she was successful, he would take full control over his inner _demons_, if she wasn't...she would probably drag him deeper into the depths of his despair. Truly, she hoped the first outcome would be the one that came to pass. But for that to happen, she would need some help, and at the same time, she was going to need to keep her brother out of the loop. _'Perhaps...I should visit the hospital...'_ a smirk found her lips.

**-x-x-x-**

Yagyu watched Sanada storm back onto the court, probably upset due to not finding his sister. Yagyu of course found humor in this, since he could see her from here. Sitting in her first class of Calculus, she was in plain view. Though, class wasn't starting for another hour, she was definitely hiding well. Her brother, as well as the rest of the school, knew how much she hated math. No one would think that she'd show up early to calculus. "Sanada-San, is everything okay?"

"...fine."

"...I see, then perhaps you wouldn't mind a practice match?"

Sanada grabbed his racquet, moving across the quart as Yagyu tried to take the vice captains mind off of his little sister.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys, chapter two is up, I hope you guys enjoy! I'll post again soon, but now I'm off to write up another chapter to another story.**


End file.
